Hairsetters are enclosed devices for heating hair rollers prior to use. Usually, in order to be heated, the rollers are fitted over heated posts.
Some hairsetters have heated receptacles for water, so that steam can be created within the hairsetter to moisten the hair rollers as they are being heated. In others the inside base is heated, and the user places water directly on the base. Some provide a separate chamber to moisten the rollers after they have been heated.
Examples of moistening systems are found in Talge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,428, De Napoli U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,915, Kelmann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,106, and Walter U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,029.
The present invention is directed to hairsetters which do not have steaming devices built in, and provides an inexpensive way to create steam for the rollers.